Fast Times at Konoha High
by GiggaLoop
Summary: When Naruto spends time with another girl at school, Sakura thanks her lucky stars and continues her pursuit for the popular Sasuke… until she discovers that the only boy she ever wanted was the blond dobe she had let slip past her fingers. NARUSAKU
1. Prologue

**Fast Times at Konoha High**

**Summary: **When Naruto spends time with another girl at school, Sakura thanks her lucky stars and continues her pursuit for the popular Sasuke… until she discovers that the only boy she ever wanted was the blond dobe she had let slip past her fingers. NARUSAKU

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, even the title which is semi-copied from that movie Fast Times at Ridgemont High! Haha, that movie was…well, you'll have to watch it to find out! I do, however, own one character…but, pshh, she's hardly worth a thing!

**PROLOGUE**

Haruno Sakura twitched. It was hardly a ladylike habit, but if you were seated next to an obnoxious blond named Uzumaki Naruto for your first period class, your entire face would be pulsating with uncontrollable nerves. For the umpteenth time during that particular period, Sakura smacked the boy across the head quietly so as not to create another scene. The last thing she wanted to do was attract unwanted attention towards Naruto and herself.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he whined in a hushed tone. He had learned via her daily beatings that if he did not oblige to her 'whispering agreement' that she would have no problem delivering a well-deserved black and blue blemish towards his cerulean eye.

She glared in response to his question, causing the blond to laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head. As soon as he stopped his nervous jibber-jabber, he proceeded to shut up, leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts. To her detriment, the class had ended abruptly. And so, Naruto continued his story of how he had gotten bitchslapped by Yamanaka Ino when he accidentally walked into the girl's lavatory in the morning.

Although she was quite annoyed with the dobe, Sakura had to admit it was probably the only genuinely hilarious story she had heard this week. "Naruto, you're such a baka sometimes," she chuckled to herself as she dialled her locker combination.

"Eh, it was an accident! So, could you please tell Ino-chan I meant no harm?" he pleaded, whilst taking out his books out of his own locker. How Uzumaki's locker happened to be only a meter away from hers was beyond Sakura's mind, and the fact that the boy actually owned books was just downright disturbing. Just what kind of books did he own? Well, she didn't want to know the answer to that.

She laughed, rolling her eyes subsequently. "Fine, Naruto, but only if you promise not to do it again. That includes the change rooms too."

"Oi, what do you take me for? I'm not a pervert like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto hollered as he travelled to his respective class. "Bye, Sakura-chan."

"Bye Naruto," she sighed with relief as she headed towards her second period class, meeting Ino along the way. Sakura smiled, glad that her friend had finished her vacation in the Sand Country.

"Hey Forehead," Ino replied absentmindedly as she read a piece of paper with great intrigue. Sakura knitted her brows together, guessing that the paper didn't have anything to do with school. The last time Ino had gotten excited about anything school related, it was about the basketball team practice, where the boys were playing shirts versus skins. Let's just say two certain Uchihas were both placed in the skin side…

"Ino-Pig," Sakura responded automatically. "What are you reading?"

Ino smirked, shoving the piece of paper, which now appeared to be an invitation, in front of Sakura's face. "Apparently, there's going to be a party at Uchiha's mansion. I guess he's finally come to the dark side" cue in the evil music "becoming more social" evil gleam in Ino's eyes "making use of all that dead space-"

"BAKA!" Sakura smacked the back of the blonde's head in annoyance. "That was low."

Ino was about to retort, until she noted the light smile dancing on the pink-haired girl's lips. "So says the girl who's thinking the exact same thing," Ino replied, snatching the invitation hastily. "Wanna shop after school?"

"Sure, but the party's not for…a month?!" Sakura glared, knowing fully well what was now going on…Only one certain blondie could be responsible for this, and it wasn't the platinum blond walking adjacent to her now. "I'm guessing he doesn't know anything about it…"

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Ino inquired with genuine confusion, obviously not catching on.

"Do you honestly think Sasuke-kun would throw a party and hand out the invitations one month early? Wait, do you even think he'd hand out invitations?"

"…no."

"Exactly. I'm thinking Naruto and Kiba are behind this," Sakura pursed her lips together. She wouldn't admit it, but she was happy the dobe was the brains behind the operation. Now, she would finally get the opportunity to talk with her long time crush…and possibly do more. The two girls entered second period biology, talking vividly about the party.

_-xxx-_

Sakura sighed. Today was fast becoming a troublesome day. Oh god, she was beginning to sound like Shikamaru, and that was never a good sign. She was highly aware that the boy reeked of laziness and that his disease was highly contagious by nature. Take, Suzuki Mimi, Sakura's fellow basketball mate, for instance. She was an average basketball player along with Sakura, but the moment the poor girl stepped into her co-ed PhysEd class and was partnered with Shikamaru in their freshman year, the girl transformed into nothing short of a couch potato. That wasn't to say she became the worst player on the team. Ino was bestowed that award and rightfully so. It was a wonder how the blond even made the basketball team in the first place. The girl was more likely to catch a bottle of nail polish rather than a ball…which is why this year her blond friend looked forward to joining the cheerleading squad instead.

"Oh God," Ino sulked as she settled down onto her stool beside Sakura. "I can't believe I'm in this class…"

The young blonde girl had been in vacation in the Sand Country for the first week of school, so she wasn't aware of what classes she had for the day. To her detriment, she was forced into seventh period chemistry…with Orochimaru-sensei. She grimaced. After having Orochimaru as her freshman science teacher and barely passing with a 56, she knew this year was going to be, more or less, hell.

"Ah, well if it isn't my star student," Orochimaru replied maliciously… Okay, so there was no malicious intent in his tone, but it was obviously meant to be a sarcastic jest; a jest that Ino would not take so lightly.

"Excuse me," she folded her arms in defiance.

Sakura rested her chin on her hand, "Here we go again. Just sit down and shut up, Ino-Pig, and we might get through this alive." The pink-haired girl was suddenly beginning to realize why Ino had come so close to failing last year. The rumours were, in fact, true: Orochimaru and Ino hated each other. The longstanding dispute between student and teacher was becoming more and more visible by the second.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to call the office," Ino threatened, which was quite unusual seeing as the teacher was usually the first one to reiterate that warning. She smirked, holding a tape recorder, "I'm prepared this year, sensei! You can't beat me, YOU IDIOT!"

"Baka," Sakura slapped her forehead. "You do realize you just tape recorded that too, right?"

Ino twitched. "Shit."

"Well, now that that's settled, you can leave my class, Yamanaka-san," Orochimaru gestured towards the door.

The girl's sad, embarrassing exit earned a few snickers all around the class. Usually, Orochimaru-sensei would slap the pointer stick on a table, preferably someone's lab area, and give a sick, inhuman glare to shut the students up, but he rather enjoyed watching others extract joy from Ino's suffering.

"As I forewarned you on Friday, you are to perform a lab today to test your knowledge on the basics of safety and the importance of intricate preparation for labs," Orochimaru informed the class with continuous eye contact that forced his students to squirm with unfaltering attention and concentration. Sakura gulped as his eyes rested on her, praying to Kami-sama for a bit of guidance during this traumatic moment of the day. "Since your partner effectively ruined the balance of the class, you may join Uzumaki and Uchiha's lab group for today, Sakura-san."

_If only the dobe weren't in the way_, Sakura thought bitterly, but still secretly thanked Ino for deciding to become an obnoxious, loudmouth that day. Come to think of it, Ino was like that everyday…

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, and then acknowledged Naruto briefly, "dobe."

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, aren't you going to greet Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

A moment of unparalleled silence passed; a silence that could only be mastered by the one and only cold-hearted Uchiha. Bu, naturally, the silence would not last. Naruto was, after all, part of their lab group as well and silence was a something the boy could just not comprehend.

"Wow, Ino-chan walked right into that one… even I'm not that stupid," Naruto remarked, distributing the goggles around the table.

"She's an idiot," Sasuke stated, agreeing with Naruto for once.

Sakura was torn between sticking up for her friend or siding with Sasuke for the sake of conversation. She sighed. The old Sakura would have chosen the latter, but she was developing strong morals and betraying a friend was against the moral code. She glared, "No, she's not."

For once, Sasuke was surprised. He expected Sakura to side with him, but that didn't really matter. Her opinion still remained irrelevant to him and anything she said would not sway his thoughts. He smirked, "Oh, and are you going to defend her previous actions as a sign of intelligence?"

Sakura bit her lip, not believing that she was actually defending her ex-arch nemesis at a time like this. "While I admit my friend's train of thinking was… off at the time, I can wholeheartedly say that she is one of the smartest people I know."

"Seeing as the dobe is your friend, that's hardly an accomplishment," Sasuke scoffed.

"Oi, teme, I'm not dumb and Sakura-chan does not have dumb friends!" Naruto yelled, somewhat contradicting his earlier preconceptions about Ino beforehand. A few snickers were heard and a glare from Orochimaru was sent their way.

Sakura slapped her forehead in embarrassment. Yep, today was truly a troublesome day.

_-xxx-_

Mimi trailed to her last period class tracing her fingers along the wall. Just as she was about to enter the room, the bell rang, effectively ruining her confidence. She sighed, twisting the handle of the door and entering the class. She fiddled with her messenger bag when she noticed that all eyes were on her; it was a clichéd school moment that reminded her of the several teen movies she had to endure with her friend Ino.

She nervously scratched the back of her head, noticing that the attention was still focused on her. The fact that her new last period class happened to be a senior level English class was not easing the tension off her back either… 'Oh, Kami, why did I take the placement exam?' she thought to herself, suddenly regretting her choice to upgrade from her previous class.

The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, smiled, causing a few girls in the class to either blush or glare at Mimi. "Oi, Mimi-san, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" she asked with particularly no emotion, handing him her timetable and a note. As he skimmed both her note and timetable, Mimi glanced at the class. She noticed that the demographics seemed to be in favour with the widely known group, the Akatsuki. They were the dominators of the school that you didn't want to mess with.

"Ah, well class, it seems Suzuki Mimi is a new addition in our class. She's a sophomore, so I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you would treat your own peers," Kakashi advised the class, knowing fully well that they probably wouldn't listen to him. "Take a seat at the spare desk in the back."

Mimi nodded her head and obeyed her teacher, grateful that his attractiveness caused many of the girls to gravitate towards the front of the room. She hated sitting at the front. As Shikamaru had told her the previous year, a seat at the front limits the amount of time you're allowed to close your eyes… and to be perfectly honest, she planned on catching a lot of zzz's in this class. Any type of interaction with the other students would be sparse as no one would be caught dead socializing with someone two years their junior. It was 'social suicide'.

"Mimi, I'd prefer if you kept yours eyes opened this year," Kakashi replied absentmindedly as he searched through his papers. Well, speak of the devil…

"It's not like it's going to cause an extreme deficit to my mark, sensei," she yawned, covering her mouth. "And if you really want to go _there_, perhaps you should stop reading Icha Icha Paradise. Seriously, it's like amateur porn."

Kakashi widened his eyes. He would not let her get away with insulting his most prized piece of literature. "Unless you want your public squabble at the mall leaked, I suggest you stop talking and listen to me."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's half way around the world now…"

"Well, you can confirm your thoughts by leaving my class," Kakashi replied pointedly.

She sighed, picking up her books. "Jeez, sensei, when did you become such a prick?"

Slipping her a pink slip, he winked, "About the time my student walked in here with a stick up her ass."

"But, sensei, Deidara's a boy!" she called out, exiting the classroom. She cringed as soon as she passed the door. That comment was going to bite her in the ass soon. There was no denying it. Curse, Shikamaru. His laziness and dry insults were still fused into her personality. She'd have to talk to him later. Then again, his house was an entire block away from her and that would be just too tiresome to walk... She'd let it slide for now.

Back in the classroom, Kisame laughed at the fuming blond in front of him who wanted nothing more than to wring the neck of the girl who had just departed from the class.

"Just who the fuck does she think she is?"

"LANGUAGE, Deidara!"

**A/N: HEHE, I liked the ending of this chapter… and especially Ino's tape recording incident. This is just like an intro to some of the main characters, so you don't have to really take it seriously. This gives you a feel of the school's atmosphere.  
**

**Regarding ages, they are all aged according to Shippuuden (all rookie 9 are 15 and Team Gai are 16), except for the Akatsuki, whom I made 17 years of age.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I urge you to stick with it 'cause this is just the beginning. There will be tons more interaction before Sakura realizes some things… HEHE. Please review and lemme know what y'all think!**

**Cheerssssssssssss!**

**GiggaLoop **


	2. Kiss and Tell the World

**Fast Times at Konoha High**

**EHHH everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites and whatnot. Sorry about the late update. I kept redoing the chapter cuz I was so unhappy with each rendition. But, I think I like this one the best, especially the Sasuke part. The next chapter might come soon! MIGHT! But, I still have a shitload of school work to do. The next chapter will either come really soon, or next, next week. :)**

**A/N:** In my story, Itachi will not be stone cold because honestly, I believe that if he didn't murder his entire clan (in here, the parents are the only ones dead and it's not by the hands of Itachi) he would remain the loving brother who would probably irk and tease his brother to no end. I'd imagine him to be a bit arrogant, coaxing his brother to try and beat him. Thus, his relationship with his otouto and the Akatsuki will be different from the manga…OBVIOUSLY. XD

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

And so, without much thought, Sasuke decided that the morning was not off to a good start. You would have decided the exact same thing had you only gotten an average of four hours of sleep…four non-consecutive hours of slumber, that is. And, you would have to have seen and experienced the very things he had this morning to get a gist of why he was such in a crappy mood as well.

It had all started the previous evening when Deidara, Kisame and Hidan crashed over at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke didn't seem to mind as long as his brother's friends wouldn't create a ruckus…of course, that wasn't going to happen. The boys were utterly loud and obnoxious, and the house was a stark contrast of what it usually sounded like when no one was over: silence… Well, not complete silence, but it had been much quieter than when they had decided to bombard the Uchiha mansion with their presence. Itachi would repeatedly tell his rambunctious friends to 'shut up' or 'be quiet' so they wouldn't disturb Sasuke, but his orders would soon be forgotten when the boy himself would chuckle at something stupid one of his friends had done.

Sasuke didn't quite understand though. How could his brother and his friends be so…functional in the morning when, to his knowledge, they had gotten relatively no sleep at all? It was one of the few things in life the young Uchiha would never understand.

From the moment Sasuke woke up, his mood was nothing short of pissed off. Itachi decided it would be hilarious to splash water on him to wake up his dead-tired otouto. But, that wasn't what irked Sasuke. Itachi would do this whenever his younger brother was reluctant to get up for basketball practices and whatnot, and though it was annoying, Sasuke had nonetheless gotten used to the routine. What irked Sasuke though was the fact that Hidan was the perpetrator, and in all his Jashin glory, decided to defile Kami's name by splashing Sasuke with not just any water…but Holy Water.

"May Kami compel you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he doused Sasuke with the holy water much like a televangelist would on television. If Hidan wasn't going to hell before, this surely did the trick.

Awake and groggy, Sasuke stumbled into his rather large washroom that was shared with Itachi, whose room was on the other side. To his surprise and dismay, Deidara was present, fixing his blond locks into a pony tail. Sasuke grunted, cursing to himself slightly as he reached for his toothbrush.

"Didn't wake up on the right side of bed, hmm," Deidara smirked.

Sasuke glanced up, his eyes a mixture of red and black. Deidara got the hint and walked away.

"Eh, Itachi, your brother is PMSing, hmm," Deidara stated in a loud voice as he entered Itachi's room.

Sasuke twitched. It took about twenty more minutes before he was fully prepared to leave. But, apparently, Kisame wasn't. The boy, who by normal standards was considered to be a man…a shark man, glared at Deidara, Hidan and Itachi who were currently snickering at his outward appearance. Sasuke had to admit; Kisame did look fucking ridiculous. Seeing as the aquatic boy had no clothes for school that day, he was forced to borrow some of Itachi's clothing… But, it didn't take a genius to know that Kisame was significantly larger than his other three counterparts.

"Wow, as if you could look any more like a faggot," Hidan commented, his laughter dying down. Sure, Hidan's shirt, courtesy of Itachi, hugged his skin a bit more than he liked, but at least he didn't look like some gay cross-dresser. "Put your goddamn clothes back on, Kisame."

Deidara chuckled under his breath, agreeing with Hidan, "We do, after all, have a girl in the room, hmm."

Sasuke scoffed, "Look who's talking…"

Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame laughed at the spectacle before them. "The kid's got a point, Deidara. What is that? Two in one week?" Kisame questioned with a smug look on his face.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You gotta man up. Seriously, you're giving Akatsuki a bad name…and I thought Kisame was the faggot."

Deidara knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, hmm."

Itachi smirked, "Suzuki Mimi and now my little brother… You're losing your touch, Deidara."

"Losing my touch, hmm? Is that so?" Deidara folded his arms, as he exited the room. "Is that why I've successfully fucked Amaya-sensei in her own classroom?"

Hidan widened his eyes, chasing after his friend "You lying sack of shit! I want proof! We're breaching the fucking security; I want copies of this!"

Itachi massaged his temples as he led a shocked Sasuke out of his room, "Change your clothes, Kisame. We're passing by your place."

Kisame gave a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed.

And that's how Sasuke's morning had started out. Now, he was currently squished between Hidan and Deidara at the backseat of Itachi's car. He would have much preferred the front seat, but since Kisame was the biggest out of all of them, he deserved the front spot. Heck, he deserved shotgun seat ever since he put on Itachi's clothes and made himself look like a fag. Currently, the shark man was asleep, and Itachi presumed that even when they had to leave the car for school, Kisame would probably stay there, effectively ditching the school day altogether.

"She's a fucking hard ass bitch…but I'd still fuck her," Hidan suddenly interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, simultaneously corrupting the young boy's mind. The topic of discussion was currently about their new principal, Tsunade.

Itachi glared slightly at Hidan from the rear view mirror. Hidan, as always, ignored it. "Oh don't even try to fucking deny it, red eyes. Her tits are huge."

"And fake, as well as her face," Itachi informed him. "And I told you not to call me that."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Hidan raised his hand up in defense. "It's time to stop being so fucking picky and finally tap the potential ass-"

"Say one more word, Hidan, and I will kick you out of this car myself," Itachi warned as he swerved through the cars. Hidan didn't doubt his psychotic driver of a friend for a second, and immediately thought about his word choice.

"What he means to say, Itachi, is that it's your last year. Make the best of it, hmm," Deidara suggested, rather enjoying the breeze.

Sasuke inwardly gagged and outwardly cringed as a bunch of girls outside were screaming the names of both him and his brother.

Itachi smirked, glancing at his younger brother. The young Uchiha was carrying on the family legend of good looks.

"Eh, Sasuke, is there any particular girl you've been seeing?" Itachi asked innocently, but Sasuke knew that tone of voice all too well.

"No," was his indefinite response.

"How about that pink-haired girl? Sakura? She's cute," Itachi persisted.

"No," Sasuke responded indifferently. _Oh god no_.

Deidara chuckled, glancing at Hidan. They both had the same arrogant look as one another. "I'm not entirely sure your brother swings that way, hmm."

"_What he means to say_," Hidan mimicked Deidara's earlier words, "is your brother is a fag."

Itachi slammed on the brakes and Sasuke choked on his own saliva from both the sudden jerk and what Hidan had just said. Now, Sasuke was more than pissed.

Itachi glanced back at Sasuke, and instead of mouthing off at Hidan, he glanced at the entire backseat with a serious expression. "Explain."

"Gladly," Hidan interrupted, taking the liberty of stating the situation. "Your brother kissed that Uzumaki kid."

"You what?"

Sasuke reddened with embarrassment. It happened so long ago, and now it was finally biting him in the ass. He knew he should have just told Itachi. Now he was going to sound even more like a…like a….He didn't event want to think about.

"It was an accident! The idiot stood on top of my desk, and someone pushed him from behind and then we—NO, HE—kissed me…"

Hidan and Deidara burst out laughing upon hearing what Sasuke was saying. They were just teasing the younger Uchiha, but Sasuke was effectively digging himself deeper into the hole all by himself. _Standing on top of desks and pushing each other from behind?_ Oh, Itachi was going to have a headache with this one.

"Oh Kami," Itachi cursed to himself, not entirely getting the whole picture. He wasn't ready for this. All his life, he was sure Sasuke was straight. When Itachi brought home his first girlfriend, and/or fling, Sasuke practically blushed every time she touched him or hugged him…pressing her breasts into his face. And now he finally hears this… boys standing on top of desks and pushing each other from behind and doing ungodly things inside the classroom of all places. He didn't even want to think about it, let alone visualize it.

Sasuke widened his eyes realizing what his statement must have sounded like, "NO! It's not like it sounds!"

Itachi silenced his brother with one stare. He asked the imminent question, ignoring the students who were honking their cars at him as they passed by him in the school parking lot. Of course, they stopped honking once they realized it was him and Akatsuki. "Are you?" he asked almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"What the fuck do you think?" Sasuke replied icily.

Itachi blew out a sigh of relief. "Glad we dodged that bullet… Seriously, Sasuke, I don't know what I'd do if you were gay."

Sasuke blanched, "Huh? What?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about it because you're not. But, I think I might have left," Itachi shrugged, as he manoeuvred towards his own unofficially designated parking spot. Sasuke was paling by the second. That's what every younger sibling wants to hear; how your older brother was going to ditch you if you chose to become a fag. "I'd maybe stay with Kisame for a bit…and then I'd eventually come home, but you know, things would never be the same. It would be painfully awkward. You wouldn't be my little otouto-san anymore."

Sasuke was officially white in the face. Deidara and Hidan were suppressing their laughter, staring outside and trying to avoid looking at Sasuke's ridiculously shocked and hilarious expression. The kid was traumatized.

"EH, ITACHI WATCH OUT!" Kisame screamed, pointing at two pedestrians walking in front of the car.

Sasuke was surprised. He wasn't surprised at the fact that his brother had almost ran over two students. Itachi had lightning fast reflexes and naturally, he was able to stop just in time. What surprised Sasuke was how the boy victim turned around to save the other girl, who subsequently jumped forward and found her lips on his. What surprised him even more was the fact that the boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

-xxx-

**One Hour Earlier **

Everyone glanced at Choji with mild disgust. They had seen the boy scarf down tumultuous amounts of food in such short amounts of time before, but nevertheless, it was still somewhat…disturbing. Sakura seemed indifferent to her friend's eating habits. She was more transfixed on the fact that a certain raven-haired boy was not present. The boys had invited him, but the Uchiha declined…something about not getting enough sleep because of his brother.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Mimi inquired, pointing to Sakura's dumplings.

Sakura shook her head and gave away her bamboo casing of Dim Sum.

"Ah, cheer up you two," Temari smiled brightly towards a sulking Sakura and a depressed Ino. Suddenly, her expression changed to one that was indifferent and sarcastic, "Seriously, it's getting pathetic now. We'll invite him next Tuesday and I'm sure he'll come."

"Or, he'll just say no like he always does," Shikamaru interrupted, earning a chuckle from Mimi and a smack from Ino.

"Who cares? If he came, it'd be dead silent. We probably wouldn't even be talking!" Kiba defended Shikarmaru's earlier claims.

Sensing the growing veins that were present on both Ino and Sakura's foreheads, Tenten called out at a passing waiter, "Check please!"

"Yeah! That baka would just ruin our entire breakfast!" Naruto agreed, clearly not sensing the deadly atmosphere.

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Well! I don't know about all of you, but school sounds good right about now," Temari said rather loudly as she tossed about twelve dollars onto the table.

Everyone stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Temari thought school was more troublesome than Shikamaru…and that was saying something. A moment later, Ino and Sakura were still fuming over Naruto and his big mouth. He just didn't know when to shut up.

"While I'll say, look at the time! Naruto, didn't you say you were having trouble with your essay? I've got time to still tutor you!" Mimi offered generously as she slapped both her and Naruto's money onto the table and shoved him out of the restaurant.

"Eh, Mimi-chan, I didn't even get to have dessert," Naruto pouted.

"It's 7:30 in the morning Naruto. You don't need dessert," Mimi informed him as they walked out of the plaza. "In plus, if I didn't get you out of there, you wouldn't have any teeth to eat your dessert with."

"Huh?"

Mimi chuckled at Naruto's dumbfounded expression. "Sakura and Ino were about to kill you if you didn't shut up. I know you hate Sasuke, but try and keep it down when you're in front of them."

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully, and sighed, "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Naruto, I don't even think Sakura knows what she sees in him," Mimi laughed, and then patted his shoulder, "Soon, she's going to see that he's a cold-hearted jackass, and then she's going to remember the guy who was always there for her: you."

Naruto nodded his head, hearing the familiar words too many times before. He just wished Sakura would notice him now, but all she could see when she looked at him was that goofy blonde that was hardly worth her time. Mimi couldn't understand why Sakura wouldn't just give Naruto a chance. Anyone was better than Sasuke. It wasn't that Sasuke was stupid and moronic… It was that he was the complete opposite and made it known to everyone. He made himself unavailable and seemed to deny girls left, right and center-_Fuck, I forgot my centerpiece for English_, she scolded herself.

"Eh, Mimi, are you alright? You look like you just saw Choji eat a cake," Naruto stared at her.

Mimi nodded her head, "I- uh…yeah, I'm fine."

He seemed unsatisfied with her answer, but he let it slide. Instead, he just smiled and to her surprise, hugged her, "Thank you, Mimi."

"Huh? Why?"

"For being a good friend. You always…believe in me."

Mimi blushed like any person would, and hugged her friend back, "Well, of course, I believe in you… It's kind of my job as a tutor."

He scrunched his nose, feeling hurt by her words.

"And my job as your friend," she continued with a sarcastic tone.

He beamed once again, and all was good in the Naruto-verse once again.

"So, I heard about what happened in your English class, eh?" Naruto grinned, finding her public spat with Kakashi and her newfound enemy, Deidara. "I never knew you were a…rebel."

Mimi playfully shoved him along, and sighed, "You can credit my odd behaviour to Shika-kun."

Naruto examined her slightly from the corner of his eye and smirked, "I guess it makes sense…Ano, you have been really lazy!"

"Is that a euphemism for fat?"

"Euphe-what?" Naruto asked loudly and then slowly understood what she meant. "Ah, NO! Definitely not. You're fine… Er, nice… and pretty… yep."

Mimi only smiled, enjoying the way she was able to torment the blonde so easily. "Relax, Naruto. I'm just toying with you…I know I'm hot."

He snorted, keenly aware of her arrogance, "Keep it up and you'll be exactly like Teme…cocky…arrogant…stoic…moronic…ga-"

"Fortunately, I don't think there's enough glares in this world that could turn me into that boy."

And so, the duo continued their conversation for several minutes until they reached the school. Naruto was quite content, and scowled softly once the looming, condescending image of the school caught his vision. He enjoyed spending time with Mimi and the feeling was mutual. Naruto hadn't many friends who were so willing to keep him grounded and safe from a fuming Ino and Sakura, just like Mimi hadn't many friends who ate just as much as she did during breakfast.

"If you're babysitting on Wednesday, I can help you. I have to baby-sit Konohamaru too," Naruto offered.

Mimi accepted the offer gratefully, "Sounds good. The neighbour's kid can be such a pain in the-"

She didn't know how to react. Everything was just an intense blur. The car was coming straight for them. Naruto was walking away, and it wasn't long before he realized he was unintentionally leaving his friend vulnerable to a potentially dangerous situation. Time seemed to stand still, but it was at that moment that Naruto swiftly turned around to protect Mimi. Instantly, she jumped in reaction, and the weirdest, strangest thing happened. By now, the car had already stopped, but that wasn't what was strange. When she jumped, it seemed as if she kissed him. Naruto shrugged, smiling into the accidental kiss and deepening it to a small extent before he pulled away.

Mimi was completely dazed. She knew Naruto did not like her in that way, and she was sure she had no feelings for the exuberant blonde as well. But, the kiss still left her nervous and shivering…and Suzuki Mimi was never nervous except when she was involved in a fight.

Naruto continued smirking down at his shorter companion with that cocky grin on his face. "You alright?"

"Uh huh," she nodded dumbly. Like her, he was completely unaware of the public audience that was watching their debacle with such expectance and awe. Something was different in Naruto… no one had ever seen this side of him before; the heroic, superior side.

Instead of jumping up and down and acting silly, he offered his arm like a gentleman would. "C'mon, I'll take you to class."

Well this was certainly different. _I could get used to __**this**__ Naruto. _She slipped her arm around his, leaning slightly on him, "Not before I take you to the nurse's."

He chuckled, noting her sudden fatigued figure. She looked like she needed the nurse more than he did, but he refrained from saying anything. And as they exited the school parking lot, gossip began to spread like wildfire. Girls began to drool with stars in their eyes and a pair of obsidian eyes stared ominously at the blonde and his "friend".

-xxx-

Sakura poked and prodded at her lunch, scrunching her nose slightly in obvious repugnance. She seriously would have opted for her mother to pack her one of her retarded health snacks had she known that the cafeteria decided to make shit on stick that day. She pushed the tray away from her chest a good five inches before she settled on listening to Ino talk her head off about what bitches the cheerleading squad were…despite the fact that she made the team.

"Ano, I don't understand why you're in such a sour mood, Ino. You made the squad. I thought you'd be soaking up the attention to Sasuke-kun by now," Sakura commented sarcastically, her hand tempted to poke at her lunch once more to check if it was alive.

Ino's eyes seemed to glitter a more intense shade of blue, taking Sakura's sardonic words to heart, "You know what, forehead, I think I might just do that."

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing that by the end of the lunch, her best friend would be sulking about how she got snubbed by the raven-haired boy and how much of a jackass he was starting to become. For once, Sakura would have to agree about the jackass part. She was beginning to finally see the side that some of the more sane girls in Konoha High were talking about. But, still he was Uchiha Sasuke, the first and only boy that had caught Haruno Sakura's heart.

"Eh, Sakura…Have you heard about the rumours?" Temari inquired as she and Tenten took the liberty of seating themselves beside the pink-haired girl.

Sakura laughed openly at Temari's question and the fact that the blonde and Tenten were already cracking up. "Yeah! No way are they true! Naruto should stop spreading rumours about himself. It's pathetic."

Tenten recalled what one of the girls at her gym class had said…in between laughter of course, "They...they…said that he saved a girl from a jet…at the parking lot and they had sex…on the pavement!"

Well that was a new one.

Sakura and Temari snickered, clutching their aching stomachs.

In the middle of their 'make-fun-of-Naruto-fest', Hinata sighed, sitting down at the table. The young Hyuuga had been hard at work, trying to finish an enormous project Orochimaru had assigned her. She was beginning to hate her father for forcing her to take all Advanced Placement courses.

"Ano, what are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she rummaged through her bag for her English.

Sakura giggled, "Just those ridiculous rumours about Naruto! Seriously, can you believe what people are saying?"

Hinata chuckled, "Heh, y-yeah, I guess they are a little r-ridiculous. I can't believe how everything got so b-blown out of proportion. N-Naruto-kun must be so embarrassed."

The other three girls gawked at Hinata.

"Wait…nani? Are you saying that something actually happened? And the baka didn't make it up?"

"Well, yes," Hinata nodded her head as she blushed. "This morning, he helped Mimi-chan when he thought sh-she was going to get hit by a car…and then they k-kissed."

Silence.

"Good god, I will kill Orochimaru. That bastard is killing my Physics mark. Couldn't he just stick to Bio?" Mimi complained as she sat next to Temari at the table.

"So, Suzuki," Temari smirked, nudging her, "Care to explain about this morning?"

Mimi chuckled, "I wasn't hit by a jet, a bear wasn't out to eat me, Naruto did not single-handedly lift a truck to save me and he did not kill Itachi to defend my honour. But he did try to protect me from ongoing traffic, he gave me a peck on the lips, and the whole world started turning once again. Amazing, huh?"

Sakura thought pensively for a moment before shrugging, "So the dobe isn't such a dobe after all."

"The 'dobe' was never a 'dobe'," Mimi patted her on the shoulder. "Seriously, you should have seen him. It was like he was a completely different person. Almost all the girls are flocking after him, if you haven't noticed him… He's like the new Sasuke, minus the jackass attitude."

Sakura rolled her eyes._ The new Sasuke?_ **As if.**

Temari stifled her laughter, "And all this time I thought they were following him because he got caught peaking into the girl's change room."

Mimi smirked at her friend, but shook her head, "You know what I'm just going to come right out and say it. When he tried to save me… I don't know what happened…but there was something about him… something sexy."

Sakura gawked, almost wanting to wretch in disgust, but she opted to wretch in laughter, "Naruto? Sexy?"

Laughter. Boisterous laughter.

"Laugh all you want, but once you see what happened on Mitsuri-chan's phone, you're gonna want to sex him up too," Mimi warned them, folding her arms as they proceed to laugh even harder.

**A/N: WELL THAT'S THAT! Hope you enjoyed the chappie, and please don't forget to review! You know you wannnnna!**


	3. Fat Chicks, Fat Zits, and Fat Pigs

**A/N: Before you read, I'd just like to say that this chapter is solely written for the purpose of creating the relationships (non-romantic of course…or will they be? HEHEHE) that will be needed to create the drama in the next chapters. Also, you'll get to see Sakura and her evilness escape. You can find out in the next chapters if her "plan" works out! HEHE. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It has more Mimi than I would like, but she'll have less scenes as the chapters roll out, especially when the NARUSAKU comes in. **

**AND- DRRRRRUM ROLL PLEASE- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FANTASMIC REVIEWS! You guys are really awesome. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this because it's really fun to write. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chappie! **

**Chapter 2: Fat Chicks, Fat Zits, and Fat Pigs**

"Ugh… I'm so fat," Ino mumbled to herself as she stared at her reflection in her long wardrobe mirror.

Sakura gawked, jaw dropping to the floor. Mimi knitted her brows together, her eyes leaving the page of one of Ino's magazines. Calling Ino fat was the equivalent of someone accusing Sakura of having blue hair.

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked, slightly irked by her friend's growing symptoms of possible anorexia.

Mimi blew a strand of hair out of her face, whilst eyeing Ino with the same regard as Sakura, "Oh yeah. You're about as fat as a toothpick."

"She's right, Pi-"

Before Sakura could finish Ino's nickname, Mimi slammed her hand on top of Sakura's mouth. The last time Sakura called Ino a pig during one of the blonde's mental "fat" breakdowns, Ino whined for a whole hour, tearing at irrelevant moments in the girl's change room. Let's just say, the blonde's former basketball team had half the mind to throw the sulking princess inside one of the shower stalls and lock her up until she was sane…but Ino and the word sane were never particularly found in the same sentence.

After a small moment of reflection, the duo waited expectantly for Ino's reaction, but to their relief, Ino seemed more transfixed on her body image than Sakura's words.

"Ugh, whatever. I guess I'll wear this to the party on Friday," Ino shrugged, jumping onto her bed. She was about to grab one of her own magazines until she realized something important. With an arrogant smirk, Yamanaka gazed at Mimi expectantly, "So, word on the street is you're gettin' a tutor…"

Mimi ignored the blonde's look of cockiness and instead responded with her usual indifference. "Don't even go there, Yamanaka. Fifty-six percent in science is anything but a brag-worthy mark."

"Whatever," Ino rolled her eyes, continuing to smirk, "Did you check who your tutor is? There are only two available tutors left in Physics."

Sakura snorted, "How the hell does she know these things?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Mimi replied, earning a somewhat disturbed expression from the pink-headed girl. In reality, it really wouldn't be a disturbing explanation. Mimi had become an English tutor and Ino had happened to stumble across more like grab her tutoring files, which signified who taught who, who needed a tutor, and who was available as a tutor. "If you all must know, I didn't check yet…and I'm kind of putting it off."

"Why would you do that? You have the choice of possibly scoring with Konoha's highly eligible eye candy: Neji and Itachi. That's reason enough to do it."

Mimi cringed upon hearing Neji's name. "I'm pretty sure white eyes would never like to see me again… Tutoring the girl that spontaneously vomited on you during a formal dinner would certainly not be at the top of my list of fun things to do…even Itachi was present," she faltered with sudden realization and then continued in a stoned voice, "Damn, that **was **embarrassing."

"Mimi, you were seven," Sakura recalled, remembering the event vividly.

"And they were serving escargot, which equals snails, which equals barf. Just ew…" Ino scrunched her nose in disgust. "I'm surprised you lasted that long. I would have thrown up after the appetizers… Hey, maybe I would have been skinnier if I-"

Sharp, penetrating glares and a dead silence forced Ino to shut up.

"ANYWAYS," Sakura broke the silence. "I was thinking…perhaps wondering…if…I don't know…you could…Uh…"

Mimi folded her arms, a smirk growing on her lips, "Ahem, is there something you wanted to ask? A favour, perhaps?"

"Um, yes," Sakura replied nervously, "but you don't have to do it… I mean, I wouldn't expect you to… but, if Itachi happens to be your tutor, could you… uh…"

"Let me guess," the raven-haired girl chirped as she placed her hand under her chin, "You want me, Suzuki Mimi, to unwillingly accept the tutoring proposal so I may spend time with my possible tutor, Uchiha Itachi, to dig up info on Sasuke for you and Ino…"

Sakura paused for a moment before bowing her head down in shameful mortification, "Basically…"

Ino stared at Sakura with astonishment. "Oi, Forehead, that's actually not a bad plan… Shit, I'm starting to sound like Naruto."

Mimi chuckled, noticing traces of Naruto's excited demeanour in Ino's voice, but she was nonetheless uneasy with their request. "I'll think about it…"

"Really?" Sakura asked incredulously, "I thought you would shut it down immediately… I know Temari would."

"Well, I am pretty much sucking at Physics…so I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Actually, you'll be killing three. 1) You'll raise your Physics mark. 2) You'll be helping me and Forehead to score on Sasuke, and 3) you'll be getting busy with the older brother… who truthfully might even be hotter than Sasuke."

.xxx.

Sakura smiled evilly to herself as Orochimaru-sensei was lecturing the class about genetics. He was fully aware of the evil vibes the pink head was radiating, but seeing as he was Orochimaru, the most psychotically evil jackass on the planet, he was probably feeding off the wicked energy instead of scolding her.

She sighed in contentment. Never before had she invented such a genius plan. She had a realistic plot, a realistic strategy, and a realistic goal: the pristine package…_even if it is laced with a trail of bitchiness_. She frowned to herself. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. Setting Mimi and Naruto up sounded harmless, but the way she was going to go about it… Hmm…_ Maybe I shouldn't do it…_

**Are you stupid?! You decide now, of all times, to grow a conscience?! You have a plan to get Sasuke that's actually not shitty for once, and you wanna turn back now? **

Well, Inner Sakura was surely vocal on the matter.

_Ugh, I know! What's wrong with me? I should just do it- Ugh, I can't though. It's wrong…Naruto may be an idiot, but he's my friend…_

**If he wants to bite on the bait, let him! Whether he does or he doesn't is not your fault! This isn't wrong. You're just being a chicken shit!**

_SHUT UP! There's also Mimi… We've gotten really close since freshman year._

**BAKA! Don't keep her in the dark about this! If anything, she'll help you!**

_Huh?_

**She cares for Naruto… She'll probably get him to date other girls instead of herself!**

…_That actually sounds like Mimi…_

**NO SHIT! What would you do without me?!**

_IDIOT, you are me! We're the same per-_

"Hey Forehead, are you okay?" Ino inquired, noticing Sakura's eyebrows knit together as if she was in some kind of inner turmoil…_if only she knew._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura assured the blonde.

**BUT SHE WON'T BE! That blond bitch is going down!**

And then, for the umpteenth time that day, Sakura smiled evilly to herself once again.

.xxx.

Ino stared down curiously at Sakura, watching as her friend once again plastered that ridiculous Orochimaru-imitation expression on her face. _I wonder what's up with Forehead…_

The blonde shrugged, her gaze following the object that Sakura found so intensely hypnotizing. She frowned. The girl was staring at Sasuke…and not in that 'I love him so much that I have stars in my eyes' way, but in that 'I'm gonna bag that sexy son of a bitch because I have a plan' manner. _No wonder the girl's been smirking…They have a plan: Sakura and that forehead of hers have a plan. _Ino chuckled to herself, realizing she had just referred to the forehead as an entirely separate entity. (A/N: HEHE, I decided to reference this from Friends. Monica and the Vein!)

"Do I have something on my face, pig?" Sakura asked, wondering why the obnoxious blonde was staring at her.

"No, nothing at all… Nothing except for that huge zit on your forehead," Ino smirked upon seeing Sakura's horrified expression.

_Two can play at this game, Haruno. _

"Z-zit?"

"Yep. Since I'm a generous friend, I'll lend you my compact," Ino passed her friend the mirror. In all honesty, the zit was fairly average in size, but Ino knew that wouldn't stop Sakura from obsessing over it. In fact, Ino was sure her friend would be stealing every chance to look at it today. If there was one thing Ino knew, it was to never underestimate the power of superficiality. She could manipulate Sakura like putty in her hands and all because of a measly, small zit. Sakura loved to pride herself in the fact that she wasn't as girly as most, but Ino knew that wasn't the case. Sakura was just like any girl; bitchy and extremely self-conscious.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge!"

"I beg your pardon, Haruno," Orochimaru eyed the pink-haired girl wearily.

Ino smiled, "Oh it's nothing, sir. Sakura's just using my compact because she has a **huge** zit on her **huge** forehead. Don't worry about it."

Sakura deepened to a shade of red and she was sure her zit was expanding by the second. Ino only smiled…evilly, of course.

_Yep, two can play at this game…and I think I'm winning. _

.xxx.

Mimi rested her head in her hand as her new tutor, Itachi, attempted to teach her a concept that she already knew. It had been about two weeks since she spoke to Ino and Sakura about the possibility of him being her tutor, and she was beginning to wonder how she even got dragged into this mess. She sighed. She was trying really hard to concentrate in order to make it seem as if she wasn't a complete dumbass. But naturally, every time he spoke, all she could hear were the voices of both Ino and Sakura constantly invading her mind, screaming at her for info on Sasuke. She grimaced.

Itachi pointed towards a question, and studied her tentatively as she scribbled her girly writing absentmindedly into the notebook. The lesson was pointless. He wasn't into it. She wasn't into it. Today was like a routine, and both of them knew it. All he wanted was a clean shower, food and rest. And to be perfectly honest, he didn't know what the fuck she wanted, but it sure as hell didn't have anything to do with him.

He skimmed her work, nodding his head in silent approval. Of all his 'students', he seemed more at ease with Mimi, partly because she seemed to also have his lazy demeanour and the fact that she caught on faster than the others.

He didn't understand why she needed a tutor. Though her mark was horrible, she was actually average in the subject. There had to be another reason as to why she was getting the mark that she was. It was either the laziness, or… Oh fuck it, he really didn't give a shit and any attempt at acting as if he actually did care about her and her mark was futile. Heck, he was pretty damn sure that she didn't care a whole lot about Physics either.

"I'm hungry," she suddenly confessed.

Finally, she was talking his language.

Itachi's stomach rumbled, causing Mimi to chuckle. "I'll order in," he smiled, standing up and gesturing for her to follow him to the kitchen.

"I'll pay half of the-"

"That's not necessary."

"Well, if you insist," she stifled a yawn, not planning to pay anyway. Seriously, she had no cash on her and she was betting her two cents that Itachi's gentlemanly side would kick in and restrain her from paying.

"What do you want? Pizza, ramen, Bar-b-q-"

As they entered the kitchen, the duo found Sasuke and of all people, Uzumaki, studying at the table.

"Ramen," they both agreed in unison glancing at one another.

"Oi, Mimi! Eh, your tutor's Itachi-san?!" Naruto smirked.

Itachi sighed, reluctant to tolerate his overenthusiastic basketball subordinate's behaviour. He had had enough of Naruto during practice…and now, at his house too? Kami was being too evil.

"Yep," she replied, deciding to leave it at that. "What are you boys doing?"

"Biology! I can't wait until we dissect that pig! Ne, aren't you excited, Mimi-chan?"

Itachi noted Mimi's twitching façade, and his lips curved into a small grin as he lifted the phone to his ear. He vaguely remembered, but when she was about seven or eight, she had gotten a pet pig and to this day, he was sure she treasured it still.

"Baka," Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. "She has a pet pig."

Itachi smirked. So, his brother remembered as well. Well, it would have been unfortunate if his brother hadn't. Before their parents' death, he seemed to recall that Mimi was somewhat of a friend to Sasuke as were others. But, their friendship obviously went out the window after the death of their parents and neither seemed to mind.

"Well, at least someone remembers," she chuckled lightly at Naruto's nervous expression, but then smiled sadly, "well, remembered that is. Taro died about a year ago."

"How?" Itachi asked, while he waited on the line.

"My parents kind of ate him."

Silence. A silence that was so unbearable for the three males in the room. Naruto twitched. Sasuke practically broke his led pencil. Itachi almost dropped the phone. It was just one of those moments. You were supposed to be sad and reflect, yet there was this subconsciously inhumane part of you that was just itching for you to laugh.

Itachi cleared his throat, and suppressed the smile from lighting his features. "Define 'kind of'."

"Um, bacon and ham? I don't know." She sighed, her short, small stature making her appear childlike.

As expected, Naruto was the first to break, opting to laugh out loud. Sasuke allowed the succession of chuckles to escape his mouth…quietly, of course. And Itachi turned around, talking to an employee of Ichiraku Ramen, who happened to be one of his fangirls, with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Okay, I know it sounds funny, but can you guys at least pretend you care?" she cringed at Naruto's tirade of giggles. "I got emancipated because of this."

"You got emancipated over a pig?" Sasuke inquired incredulously, repressing the urge to roll his eyes and snort.

"Not exactly… I mean, I got emancipated on paper, but at home…it was a different story."

"She got kicked out," Itachi notified his brother, much to Mimi's chagrin, and then trailed back to his conversation with the employee on the phone, "Perhaps we can cut a deal, Ayame...Oh, that's nice…Thank you… You really didn't have to do that… Alright, thank you again… Bye."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing very well his brother was fully taking advantage of the female employee. Oh well, food was food no matter how you got it.

"Wow, I never figured you for a manwhore, Itachi," Mimi commented. "Impressive."

"Thank you," he smiled curtly as he sat beside Sasuke at the table. "Wrong. You forgot to eliminate two of the variables…Wrong again. You forgot to subtract-"

As Itachi dragged on and on, Naruto and Mimi were acutely aware of the growing vein on Sasuke's temple. Both of them glanced at one another, a smirk tugging at their lips. Naruto tiptoed to the fridge, escaping the potential blow-out as Sasuke glared at him.

"Che, keep this up and I might have to tutor you," Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair. "Mimi, go teach him the problem."

"Ano, what?"

"If you are able to teach this concept to Sasuke, you will truly understand the meaning behind what I've been teaching you," Itachi informed her.

Mimi groaned, resting her back against the chair. Him and his philosophical bullshit. You didn't have to be a genius to know that it was all just a front to cover up his lazy ass.

"I should have gotten Hyuuga to tutor me," Mimi mumbled, immediately noticing the red and black irises of the boy sitting across the island. As expected, she ignored it. "On second thought, he looks psychotic. How Tenten taps that shit is beyond me."

"Tenten and…Neji?" Naruto squeaked over a mouthful of soy milk.

"Yeah…why? You jealous?" she inquired. "Neji's a pretty boy and everything, but-"

"EW! NO!"

"Oh, that's right. You're still hung up over Sakura…Seriously, you gotta grow some balls. She's all over Sasuke."

And there snaps the lead pencil.

And there goes the soy milk.

"…"

"…"

Itachi shook his head, but a smile was clearly on his face. Give it a couple of years, and she'd be Hidan's prodigy. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but it was funny seeing a psychotic, five-foot-nothing chick make both Naruto and his brother squirm… especially his little otouto-san.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait till we actually get to the part I've been WAITING SOO LONG FOR! I think you guys'll like the route I'll be taking for it. Hopefully :)**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you kiddies think! First one to review gets a sexy, personal dedication in the next chapter for all to see :) HEHEHE! Crap, now that I've said that, no one will review! Um, how about a cute dedication? **

**Cheers,**

**giggaLOOP**


	4. Misconstrued Mimi

**A/N:** _OKAY, put down the pitch forks! I know it's been some time since I last updated, but I can proudly say that chapters will be updated on the regular (somewhat). _

_Oh yes, and the personal sexy dedication for this chapter goes to **wind797**, who was the first to review chapter 3! Kudos to you, sexy thang! I saw your pic on your profile page and let me just say: CUTEE!! I totally agree with you. Naruto and Sakura belong together. It just makes sense. Sasuke and Sakura is just…not right in my eyes, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the occasional one-shots between the two. _

_Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 3! Enjoy. _

**Chapter 3: Misconstrued Mimi**

Mimi slowed down her breathing as she heard the movement of the door opening inside of Itachi's room. This would be beyond embarrassing if he found her…squished in the corner of his enormously giant closet. Seriously, the dude's closet was just slightly smaller than her pathetic room in her crummy apartment building.

"Are you still tutoring that baka?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Mimi's eyes widened. 'Oh fuck,' she cursed to herself upon realizing Deidara was also in the room, 'My life is officially over.'

And to think, it all started because of that single, fucking note…

**FIVE HOURS EARLIER**

**3PM**

Sakura stared pensively down at the note—or, rather letter—she had just written. It was an extremely personal letter that exposed her deepest and darkest feelings for _him_, and she had purposely manipulated the letter into being cryptic by not once ever writing his name. Who knew what kind of damage someone could do if both _their_ names were written repeatedly on the letter? She would just die of embarrassment.

To her inexplicable delight, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school week. She stretched her arms out as she stood up from her miniature desk. She slipped her notebook and papers into her free hand and side-stepped to the center of the aisle, scooping up her backpack that was practically bursting from the homework overload. She quickly made a beeline for the door, careful not to trip or fall flat on her face from the dozen pairs of feet on the floor which had the potential of obstructing her movement in the classroom. As soon as she exited room 204, she sighed with relief. No more school for three days. A long weekend was in order…and a certain party was scheduled as well.

When she finally made it to her locker, she suddenly bumped into something…or rather, someone.

"Sorry, Sakura," Mimi replied quickly just as she turned around to face Deidara. "Keep pushing it and there will be consequences, blondie."

"I'd like to see you try, midget," he smirked from his obvious height advantage.

She pulled down on his collar, yanking him to her eye level, "I not only have the power to get you kicked out of this school, but I can also ensure that a certain teacher will get fired in the process…because, you know, I heard from a little birdie that sexual contact with a student, on school grounds no less, violates not only the code of conduct, but the law of Konoha as well."

He only smiled, backing her up against the lockers as he held onto her chin firmly, "Amaya-sensei has already packed her bags for another school, and I'm leaving the situation perfectly unscathed, yeah. Socially or physically, there's no way you can break me."

"Yes, but if you keep acting like a jackass, I can completely fuck you up emotionally; I can't wait to see those tears. Have the Kleenex at the ready, Deidara," she pushed him off of her just as he walked away, "you sick freak." The girl joined Sakura on the floor, as the two began picking up their papers that had gotten thrown on the floor as a result of Deidara being a jackass. Students quickly averted their attention elsewhere, whispering and texting their friends about what had just happened.

Sakura grinned at her friend, "Can you say sexual tension?"

Mimi grimaced, "With that 'thing'? I think not. Unlike some, I'm trying to bypass STDs, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Suzuki," Sakura shrugged, though the grin was still plastered onto her face, "but from what I saw-"

"And from what I saw," Ino stepped onto the scene, "you two seriously need to hook up at the party tonight."

"Don't make me vomit, girls," Mimi stood up, stuffing the papers into her messenger bag. "Anyway, I gotta jet. I have to give a letter to Itachi…"

"Hmm?" Both Ino and Sakura folded their arms with the same questioning look.

"Chill, it's not a letter of notice or a love letter. My teacher just wants to thank him because my mark's been getting better," Mimi assured them, as she held up a folded piece of paper. "I'll see you girls tonight. Don't dress up too slutty….Ino."

"HEY!!"

**7:15PM**

Sakura stared pensively down at the note. She was going to do it. It couldn't exactly hurt her or her chances…unless he ripped the paper to shreds and laughed at it, and to be honest, she really didn't see that happening. She did, however, see him possibly slipping the note into the trash, or leaving it untouched in his room where it would collect dust. She sighed. She needed to take a chance. It was the only way…and it wasn't like she was even going to leave her name on it anyway. Tonight, she would have fun, and if Sasuke read the letter, at least he would know someone other than his brother genuinely cared for him. She quickly unfolded the letter to give it one last check up, when she noticed something terribly odd.

"_To Uchiha Itachi,_

_Thank you so much for putting forth both your time and effort in helping Ms. Suzuki achieve her studies. As you know, her aptitude in the subject of Physics was __**extremely **__limited, her progress was slow, and she would often approach a lesson in an unconscious state rather than actually stay awake. But, since being assigned as her tutor, already I have noticed a tremendous improvement in her…"_

Sakura paled, no longer able to read the rest of the letter. This wasn't her love letter. This was Orochimaru's letter of gratitude to Itachi. It was Mimi's tutoring letter. She quickly scrambled over to her bag, flipping through her work binders and all loose sheets of paper in search for the bloody note.

"Oh my god," she cried.

**Oh my god? That's all you have to say? What the fuck are you going to do now? This isn't even about you anymore. What if Mimi gave your letter to Itachi?!**

Instantly, Sakura's eyes widened like two saucers. "Fuck."

She raced towards her phone, quickly dialling the number of Mimi's apartment. "Damn it," she cursed when no one answered. She then tried the girl's cell phone, and breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Saks," Mimi greeted affectionately. "Ino, Temari, and I are just about done getting ready. You need a ride? We're going over early to help set up."

"Mims, this is urgent," Sakura replied seriously. "Did you already give your note to Itachi?"

"Uh… well, he wasn't home, so I just left it on his desk. Why?"

"Oh god. When do you think he'll be home?"

"Um, I don't know. He's my tutor, Sakura; I don't keep tabs on him," Mimi responded, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Just pick me up. I've got a long story for you…and you might want to kill me." Well, that was a vague understatement.

**7:35PM**

"Okay, lover girl, what's up?" Mimi inquired from the passenger seat, eyeing Sakura as she entered the backseat of Temari's car.

Ino, who had just picked Sakura from the front door, looked like she was about to burst out in laughter, "Oh you are so going to kill her, Mimi. I should catch this all on camera."

"Buckle up, girls," Temari warned with a bright smile, and in a flash, the girls were speeding down the road.

Sakura stared guiltily down at Mimi. "Don't freak just yet, but… I think we may have switched letters when you bumped into me at the hall."

"Alright…why would I freak?"

"Well, the letter that you may have gotten was," Sakura paused, searching for the right words, "…a very personal letter of mine."

"Oh dear God, Haruno. I'll just say it," Ino rolled her eyes, turning to Mimi. "It was a letter, confessing her undying love for Sasuke."

Mimi smirked, "That's awesome. Why would you think I'd get mad at that for?"

"The thing is: it doesn't have my name or Sasuke's name on it," Sakura squirmed.

Mimi choked, "What?" She could vaguely remember writing down her name on the top of the envelope. No doubt, if Itachi opened the letter, he would think it was from her.

The blondes in the car were almost dying of laughter by then. "Oh shit, that sucks," Temari managed to let out.

"Okay," Mimi tried to stay calm, "what exactly did the letter say? Was it like 'hey, I think you're hot' or 'damn, I wanna sex you up' or 'I've loved you ever since I met you on the cold, autumn day'? Because, if it's the first two, I guess I can deal…but if it's the last one, oh dear god."

"The last one," Sakura admitted painfully. The letter was tragically serious and heartfelt.

"Oh snap," Mimi banged her head against the dashboard. "Itachi's going to think I'm such a dork. There goes my Physics mark."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only think we can do, forehead," Ino grinned widely, "Steal the letter back."

"I'd say it's worth a shot," Temari shrugged. "Itachi won't get home by around 8:30, since he's playing some basketball game with my brother. We just have to distract everyone, especially Sasuke, while our victim steals the letter back."

"I put the letter on Itachi's desk," Mimi informed, still in thought as she placed a hand under her chin. "If what you say is true, than I think we can make it work."

"Thank god," Sakura breathed out. "Seriously, Mims, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Mimi smiled. "This can't possibly be worse than that whole mall incident."

Sure…

**7:50PM**

"Eh, Sakura, are you okay?" were Naruto's first words to the obviously nervous girl as he opened the door for the girls to enter the Uchiha estate.

She laughed anxiously, "Oh, what? Me? Oh no, I'm fine, but Mimi has to use the washroom…cause she had to pee…which is usually what the washroom's for…so she's going to use it…but not the washroom on the bottom floor…cause she's allergic…TO THE SOAP… but the soap upstairs is fine."

"Well, that was strange," Ino remarked, pinching Sakura's arm for being obvious. The pink-haired girl yelped in pain, reddening considerably.

"Way to be subtle, Sakura," Temari agreed under her breath, signalling for the girls to follow her. "Let's go guys… We'll see you in five, Mimi."

Mimi nodded her head, groaning to herself as she raced down a separate hallway to the stairs. Even if it was extremely likely that Itachi hadn't read the letter yet, seeing as he hadn't returned to his home, she still couldn't rule out the possibility that maybe he HAD read it. Maybe he was hiding from her. She grimaced. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to be rational.

It took a couple more minutes of bitching and running before Mimi made it to Itachi's room. She opened the door swiftly, racing to his desk. Her heart stopped. It was gone. The fucking letter was gone.

"Oh snap," she gasped falling back into his chair. She began to dig through all the papers and clothes, trying to find Sakura's letter, but to no avail. She checked everywhere—frantically, mind you—but still she found nothing. Nothing under the bed. Nothing on the desk. Nothing.

She was about to walk out of the room to ask for Temari's help, when she spied Itachi turning the corner down the end of the hall. She immediately fell back into the room. "Do you hate me?" she stared up at the ceiling, as if talking to Kami, him/herself.

In a flash, she stormed across the room and fled into the giant closet…which brings us to:

**8PM – present time.**

"Are you still tutoring that baka?" Deidara inquired entering the room with Itachi. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to stay as inconspcuous as possible, she would have died right on the spot. Why the hell did Deidara have ot be there? Could it get any worse?

"I don't teach idiots, Deidara," Itachi stated firmly... taking off his shirt?!

"Oh yeah," Mimi whispered to herself, smiling (and drooling) like an idiot. She immediately scolded herself. She didn't come here for a peep show…though it was sort of hot how he defended her while taking his shirt off. She snapped out of her daze once again.

"Well, what do we have here," Deidara smirked, pulling out a letter from the laundry hamper. "It looks like a love letter from Mimi, yeah. What a fag."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's probably from Orochimaru. She said he wanted to give a thank-you letter."

"If that's so, I wonder how SHE'LL want to thank you, yeah," Deidara smirked suggestively, ripping the letter open. "Personally, I think the girl's a slut. Did you see the way she was groping me in the hall?"

"The girl's more likely to slit your neck with a dull kunai than fuck you, Deidara," Itachi notified his arrogant friend, slipping on a wife beater.

Mimi's mouth instantly went dry as she eyed Deidara's fingers that were dangerously close to opening the letter. Oh dear god. She had to do something. "STOP!" she emerged from closet, tripping over a shirt.

Her appearance only caused Deidara to laugh and further his suspicions even more.

"Don't open the letter," she urged, standing up. "It's…urgh… it's not the thank-you letter."

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Deidara eagerly and gingerly unfolded the letter, and began to read silently to himself. His laughter and hilarity seemed to increase tenfold as he showed Itachi the letter.

"You've got a fucking stalker here, Itachi," Deidara informed his friend before staring at a thoroughly humiliated Mimi. "I think you're the one that's going to be needing the 'Kleenex' when I'm done with you, Suzuki."

"It's not for Itachi," Mimi admitted truthfully.

"Really, now, who is it for?"

"It's for…erm…" oh god, there was no way she was going to say his name "…Naruto. I was supposed to give you the thank-you note from Orochimaru, but somehow the letters got mixed up. I apologize for looking like a homicidal maniac right now. It was never my intention."

"Oh god, I have to show this to Hidan," Deidara sprinted out of the room like a school girl, letter firmly on hand.

Mimi groaned, taking her cue to leave the room until she realized the conversation wasn't over. At least, it wasn't over for Itachi.

"Why did you lie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She turned around, startled to see he had been right behind her.

"I know you didn't write that letter, Mimi," Itachi replied cryptically, as he stretched his arm to get a shirt that was on a shelf behind her.

"I think you're being delusional, Itachi," she rolled her eyes, trying to maintain her act. "I wrote every word." She walked back to the door, abruptly stopping when she felt his hand on her arm, tugging her back to her original spot.

"What does the first line say?"

She paused, her heart thumping quickly and loudly. "This is ridiculous, Itachi. It's just a love letter that I wrote-"

"No, it's not, and I want to know why you're doing this," he demanded irritably, taking a seat on his chair as he slid his shirt on. "I have English with you, Mimi, and I know you'd never write at least five of the sentences that are in that letter. I also know you well enough to know that you'd never write a letter to express your feelings…and if you did, it wouldn't be to Naruto, of all people."

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

"And Deidara said I was the stalker?" she smiled, sitting down on his bed. She shook her head, trying to convince him that it was barely worth his time, "It's a long story."

"I've got time," he stated with arms folded.

'Quite the persistent little ass, aren't we?' she noted mentally. Mimi proceeded to inform him of the mishap, and she could quite obviously tell he was trying not to laugh. The whole entire scenario had to do with his little brother and Sasuke's secret admirer. She tried her hardest not to say anything about the identity of the admirer, but it didn't take a genius to know it was Sakura. She would have been surprised if he didn't know who it was.

"I just don't understand why you had to say Naruto," Itachi rolled his eyes, pushing back on his chair so it rolled to the opposite end of his room.

"Well, I couldn't very well say it was you, especially when I was decked out in your closet," she reminded him. "I would have looked like some psycho stalker bitch."

"Yes," he shrugged, "but I'd be the more believable choice."

"Wow, that's very arrogant of you," she remarked, standing up.

"Where you going?"

"I have to do damage control," she notified him, gesturing for him to come with.

He obliged, exiting his room as well.

"You know, to be honest, I actually would have chosen Naruto over you," she replied bluntly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER--THE AFTERMATH! Hope you liked this chapter! I wanted Itachi to be more perceptive and whatnot like he is in the manga and anime. And, this was the way to do it high school style:D **

**I'm thinking of redoing the chapter. Just like editing it up and everything, cause it seems kind of weird to me. Anyway, don't forget to leave a shout out for yours truly. Seriously, your reviews are the reason why this chapter is here. You're the saving grace of this story, and I'm just the lazy dude that runs it. **

**CHEERS!**

**GiggaLoop**


End file.
